


Tony as Mark

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Illustration, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've drawn Tony as I *think* he'd look in Chapter 4 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro"> Shinkonokokoro's</a>  <i>And I'd Buy A Big House Where We Both Could Live </i> where Steve rescues Tony, who is amnesiac, and so winds up going under the name 'Mark'.</p><p>This is a younger Tony, and feels to me like a merger between movie-verse and comics Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony as Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinkonokokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I'd Buy A Big House Where We Both Could Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399351) by [shinkonokokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro). 



[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/7228155084/)


End file.
